The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Geranium plant, botanically known as Pelargonium×hortorum×Pelargonium tongaense, commercially known as an interspecific Geranium, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Cante Dereds’.
The new Geranium is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Gilroy, Calif. The objective of the breeding program is to develop new Geranium cultivars with mounded plant habit, good basal branching, large flowers, attractive flower and foliage coloration and resistance to leaf oedema.
The new Geranium originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in April, 2000 of a proprietary Pelargonium×hortorum×Pelargonium tongaense selection identified as code number 8738-3, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary Pelargonium×hortorum×Pelargonium tongaense selection identified as code number 8756-2, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar Cante Dereds was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny from this cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif. in September, 2000.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings at Gilroy, Calif., since September, 2000 has shown that the unique features of this new Geranium are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.